1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type having a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel/air mixture to the cylinder and the evacuation of the exhaust gases, and is particularly directed towards the valve seals for such rotary valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Applicant herein has directed considerable attention to the internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type and in particular to the replacement of the poppet valve system, including the poppet valve, springs, mountings and associated cam shaft, with a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel air mixture into the cylinder and for the evacuation of the exhaust gases. Applicant is the named inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,576, xe2x80x9cInternal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,261, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,527, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,232, xe2x80x9cValve Seal for Rotary Valve Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,558, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,814, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valvexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,739, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Use in a Rotary Valve Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,676 B1, xe2x80x9cCooling System for Rotary Valve Enginexe2x80x9d. The aforementioned U.S. Patents are incorporated herein as if set forth in length and in detail.
The present invention which is the subject to this application relates to the valve seal which is positioned between the spherical rotary valve and the cylinder. The upper surface of such valve seal being the surface upon which the spherical periphery of the spherical rotary valve contacts during rotation.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved valve seal for a rotary valve engine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved valve seal for a rotary valve engine in which the ceramic insert of the valve seal is positioned in a locking angle for improved life span.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved valve seal for a rotary valve engine in which a gas tight seal is maintained by the pressure developed in the cylinder and combustion chamber.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved valve seal for a rotary valve engine in which the gas tight seal is obtained by a plurality of pressure holes about the seal providing communication for the compressed gases in the cylinder to act upon the sealing rings about the periphery of the valve seal.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for an improved and novel valve seal for a spherical rotary valve assembly which requires no external lubrication.
A valve seal for a rotary valve assembly for use in an internal combustion engine of the piston and cylinder type, wherein the rotary valves are of a spherical section defined by two parallel planes of the sphere, the planes being disposed symmetrically about the center of this sphere defining a spherical periphery and planar end walls, the valve seal being substantially circular in cross section and having a valve body member having a curved annular upper surface conforming to the spherical periphery of the spherical rotary intake and spherical rotary exhaust valve, the valve seal having a centrally disposed aperture therethrough defined by an inner circular side wall coincidental with the aperture and the inlet port and outlet port, the valve body member having an annular receiving groove formed on its curved upper surface for receipt of a lubricating insert ring, the valve body member further having an outer circumferential side wall having a plurality of mounting ribs for the positioning of lateral sealing rings, the valve body member further having a plurality of radial throughbores formed between the inner circular wall defining the aperture and the outer circumferential side wall, the throughbores being in the same plane as one of the sealing rings, thereby permitting compressed gases to exert outward pressure on the sealing ring for contacting the valve seat.